4 musim
by tagiru akashi
Summary: Drabble, taiora, michi and slight sorato 1 minggu setelah kepindahanku ke jerman, dan musim musim di sini mengingatkanku padanya Sora POV


**author nggak lagi galau kok**

**Ide tiba tiba terlintas di pikiran author xD**

**Tapi kejadian ini memang dialami author **

**Warning: OOC, typo, taiora, michi, and slight sorato**

"Huaaah!"

Aku menguap. Udara musim gugur memang membuatku mengantuk. Dengan malas, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan menyikat gigiku

"Dingin..." keluhku. Memang, musim panas baru saja berlalu, namun udara tetap saja terasa dingin

Aku bersiap - siap untuk berjalan -jalan di sekitar rumah, semenjak kepindahanku ke negara ini, aku belum bersekolah lagi, lagipula... aku belum menguasai bahasa di negara ini.

Selagi aku berjalan ke kamarku, aku mengambil ipad-ku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang...-

-yang ingin aku lupakan.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela, tanaman berguguran, membuat jalan tertutup dengan dedaunan berwarna coklat dan indah

**Musim semi**

"Aku akan pindah ke jerman..." ucapku pelan

Kau hanya diam, dan menundukkan kepalamu

Aku yang tak tahu harus berkata apapun, ikut menundukkan kepalaku. Bahkan aku tidak berani untuk menatap matamu

"Oh..." jawabmu

Aku, sora takenouchi dan taichi yagami, resmi menjadi pasangan pada 3 bulan yang lalu. Kabar ini sepertinya membuatnya tertekan

"Maaf..." ucapku pelan. Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan air mataku.

Kau hanya berpaling, tidak mengucapkan apapun, dan mulai mengabaikanku.

"Taichi!" Aku yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, spontan menyapanya. Tapi kau hanya mempercepat langkahmu, tanpa menoleh kepadaku.

Aku sangat kecewa.

Aku merindukan bagaimana kau tersenyum bila namamu dipanggil olehku

Aku merindukan perasaan terganggu saat kau mengikutiku ke mana mana

Ding!

Kulihat hp-ku, aku mendapatkan sms darimu

'Temui aku di tangga lantai 3'

Kurasakan bibirku mulai tertarik ke atas. Dengan cepat kutunggj kau di tangga tersebut.

Namun, kau tak kunjung datang setelah aku menunggumu selama satu jam

Dengan kecewa, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan

Dan menemukanmu sedang bermain kartu dengan teman temanmu.

**musim panas**

Adalah Musim yang tidak kuharapkan sama sekali

Aku belum pernah mengalami musim yang disebut dengan musim panas, karena aku baru 1 minggu tinggal di negara ini

Tapi aku teringat

Hari itu sangat panas.

Biasanya kita akan berlomba - lomba untuk menentukan siapa yang akan sampai ke toilet terlebih dulu, untuk mencuci muka kita, tentunya

Tapi hari ini

Kulihat kau sedang terdiam di mejamu, keringat membanjiri kepalamu.

Liburan telah tiba, sekolah memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara berlibur bersama ke pantai.

Setelah mendengar dia akan ikut, dengan spontan aku langsung berencana ikut juga

Mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya di sana

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, aku cepat - cepat turun, dan ingin segera pulang, namu aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku dicengkram.

Segera saja aku menoleh

Dan menemukan taichi memegang pergelangan tanganku sengan sangat erat. Sebelum aku bisa berkomentar, dia menarikku ke tempat biasa kita mengobrol-

-tangga

Dengan cepat, dia berdiri di depanku

"Cium aku" katanya pelan

Aku yang terkejut hanya diam di tempat

Taichi melihat ke arahku, sambil menunjuk bibirnya

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku teringat pesan ibuku, first kiss-ku harus kusimpan, untuk nanti saat aku menikah

"Maaf..." ucapku pelan

Setelah kata - kata itu meluncur dari mulutku, kulihat dia mengepalkan tangannya, dan pergi begitu saja

Apa aku mengecewakannya?

Maaf taichi...

**Musim gugu**r

adalah musim yang menyenangkan untuk banyak orang, tapi tidak untukku

7 hari berlalu, sejak kejadian di tangga tersebut.

Dia tak pernah berbincang bincang denganku lagi.

Dan parahnya, aku mendapatkan kejutan

Kulihat taichi, sedang membonceng mimi dengan sepedahnya.

"Mereka hanya teman..." ucapku pada diri sendiri, walau aku ragu. Karna kulihat, taichi tertawa bersama mimi. Aku tidak masalah dengan tawa mereka, tapi kulihat mimi sedang memeluk punggung taichi sambil tertawa

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh, tak bisa berkata apapun.

Sehari sebelum kepindahanku

Aku mendapatka banyak salam perpisahan dari temanku. Izzy, joe, matt, tk, mimi, bahkan hikari, mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku

"Hey sora, kemana pacarmu itu?" Matt menanyakannya dengan nada bercanda

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa

Hanya dia yang tidak muncul

Dengan lesu, aku berjalan ke luar sekolah

Dan lagi - lagi, aku mendapatkan kejutan

Kulihat taichi, bergandengan tangan dengan mimi. Biasanya taichi tidak mau menggandeng tangan perempuan-

-kecuali dia mencintai perempuan tersebut

Aku berjalan dengan menyesal

Taichi selalu marah kalau aku mengobrol dengan matt

Karna aku tahu matt menyimpan perasaan padaku

Dengan sedih, aku berjalan keluar dari sekolah yang penuh kejutan ini

**musim dingin**

Adalah musim yang kutunggu.

Orang - orang sudah memimpikan salju dari mereka kecil, dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan jendela, menunggu bulan desember datang

Sepertinya, natal tahun ini akan berbeda

Natal dan tahun baru akan datang bersama salju, tanpa dia juga, tentunya

Aku melihat ipad-ku

1 pesan belum terbaca

Aku tersenyum kecil

Segera kuhapus pesan yang dia kirim

Selamat tinggal, taichi

Berbahagialah dengannya...

**Fin**

**Aaah... akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Dan, di jerman masih musim gugur lho**

**Saya memang lagi melamun ke jendela, dan tiba - tiba dapat ide ini xD**

**Karna memang kejadian ini, dialami author #miris**

**Whatevs**

**Author masih menunggu bulan desember, gak sabar ingin lihat salju x3**

**Sekian**


End file.
